sonicsoundtestfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sonicrox14
Welcome! Hi Sonicrox14 -- we are excited to have Sonic Sound Test Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Sonic Sound Test Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Wow! Nice wiki. Thanks for telling me about it... I think I did something similar a long time ago, what a deja vu XD!--Akamia 04:42, 20 June 2009 (UTC) The Sound Of Life Humm, this is very cool. But if this is gonna be about sonic music your gonna have to make artacles of the 2D games too. I would like to help with this but i dont know if its gonna be easy looking for information on the 2d sonic games music. I do know that Sonic 3 and knuckles music was also made by crush 40 and had some michal jackson in it too. --[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 00:31, 24 June 2009 (UTC) It'd be great if you were to contribute to this wiki, 'cause we need all the help we can get! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:42, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Sure i will try very hard to help. The Music in the sonic games are what i like most about the games.P.S You will let me have my FOXHOUND sig, right --[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 00:48, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Oh and i changed the main page. --[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 00:49, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I've noticed, though I don't think we needed to put ALL the game categories on the main page, just a few of the modern ones. But thanks for helping out --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] '''Look on my user page --[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 00:13, 25 June 2009 (UTC) new member [[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] IS IN Sweet! The word's gettin' out! Welcome, Skyler! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 23:33, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Now i suggest that you ask SLJ to to put this wiki in the SNN sister wikis, cus i cant renember how I found out about this and the second time i came i had to type''sonic sound test sonicrox14'' in google to find it. Of course il be expecting privaleges, immunity from the rules and admin rights ;) lol jk.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 14:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) SLJ probably isn't gonna be happy about this wiki (long story short, I asked for his opinion on making it and he said "don't", but I did it anyway) but I'll still tell him. P.S. I have to choose certain people before I grant them rights of admin, but it's not like I don't trust you ;) . --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:33, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Oh me me me me, I want power ha ha ha ha ha ha --[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 23:32, 25 June 2009 (UTC) LOL I'll put you on my admin requests list --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 23:38, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :i could make one if you want--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 01:47, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Hi I worite those lyerics, why? --[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 23:58, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Just curious, 'cause it's really good!! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:24, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Y HOW R U 2 DAY? I Has GoNE a BiT WAcky Cus oF HomeWORK SenDIng Me CRaZy. Any-who as well as articles on bands and music we also need a better main page and more users. and polls. :P.S. Did ya here about Micheal Jackson Dying? Big Shame. Also he was gonna record music for sonic 3 but sega dropped him cus of child molestation accusations. should put that on this wiki--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 21:29, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I'm doing as much as I can for this wiki, improving it a litte more every day. Also, I heard about his death a few days ago, BUT THERE IS NO WAY I AM LETTING THAT ABUSER JACKSON HAVE AN ARTICLE RELATED TO SONIC IN ANY WAY ON THIS WIKI!!! HE IS A LYING PIG WHO BOUGHT HIS WAY OUTTA PRISON!!! *clears throat* Sorry. Makes me mad hearing his name... --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:41, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :But MJ did have stuff to do with sonic music so he should have an article here as its a sonic music wiki, and he deservess an article here because of this. Its not realy a choice... 'less you put it on a trivia--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 10:53, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :P.S. if noname gets power i want power Thy shall not have the power sir Skyler. who would I boss around then-- [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''You see the spirit fade beyond a world you never came to understand ' 00:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) How much do you know about his connection to the ''Sonic series? The more he was involved, the more I may consider putting an article on him here (only because I don't really like him) P.S. R.I.P. Michael Jackson. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 21:58, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :well maybe not an article, but he sould maybe be on trivia--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 00:30, 28 June 2009 (UTC) OK, then. Trivia it is. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:54, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :KK. And we need a better logo also--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 01:09, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I'm workin' on it, trust me. If I get the chance, I'll do it later tonight. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:24, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :I could do it for you, i have a sort of prototype--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 01:57, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Work getting done Im here working and were the hell are you. By the way we need to make rules here at sonic sound test and one more thing I was wondering about the Pumkin Hill zone on Sonic adventure 2 thats classafied as a Sonic song and if we want this to be the best damn site to get Sonic info from then we need all and every Song from every Zone of the series!-- [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''You see the spirit fade beyond a world you never came to understand ' 22:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I'm working just as hard as you are, mister! It's just that the day flies by fast for me. I know we need rules here and I'll get to that but there's only articles on this wiki it's not very popular yet. I'll get to the older songs soon, especially since our current goal of articles is '''100!' P.S. You've been doing a real good job Noname so I've decided to make you an rollback here keep up the good work! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Logo Would this be Okay for a logo for the wiki? not very good but we need something better than what we have. But its up to you, of course.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 01:24, 11 July 2009 (UTC) NIIIIICE! Thanks, Skyler, it's perfect! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:32, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Getting the word out I will try but I could get in troble for '''''SPAM''''' on other wikis, but I can put It as a reffrence on the Sonic music page of Wikipedia-- [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''You see the spirit fade beyond a world you never came to understand ' 23:11, 23 July 2009 (UTC) 0_0 Good idea, I never thought of that --[[User:Sonicrox14|' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 23:28, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Check it out Check it Check it Go look -- [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''You see the spirit fade beyond a world you never came to understand ' 19:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I got this too! Aright check this out Did I do Good ^_^ -- [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' You see the spirit fade beyond a world you never came to understand ' 19:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Sweet! Great work, Noname! This is a ''really good start for us! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:25, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Jezz the Thanks for the status, Shelly! Where do I start?--Jezz the 02:44, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Let's see... well, before we start changing the buttons above, I need to come up with some clever titles for them. Until then, you can wait until I can assign you a mission. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Okay.--Jezz the 03:15, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Also, I created a list of ideas for what the buttons can be changed into. If you like, you could pitch some of your own ideas in the community portal (or SST's talk page) --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:20, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I see you are having troubles with Template:Audio. How about I grab the one from Wikipedia and bring it over?--Jezz the 04:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, it'd help. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:04, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Whew! I just realized Wikipedia over-transcludes with their templates! I'll have to get some more work done tomorrow. I'll get the template constructed, it just may take a while.--Jezz the 04:18, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Jezz. I just wish Wikia would make one of their own and save us the trouble already! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:20, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ! Nice to see you have you own wiki. Like my new template?|17:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC)}} Yeah, it's really awesome! Sonic Sound Test has been up and running since June, it's just not very popular yet. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ''']] 00:09, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Nah, no thanks. I like my sig the way it is. -- 22:09, 13 August 2009 (UTC)